Secrets of The Mountain
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Secrets of the Mountain Fanfiction. Jake/OC. Just the movie in his girlfriend's POV who's pregnant. Please Read and Review. No Flames Please!
1. The Trip

**This story is based off the movie, Secrets of the Mountain. I only own Cameron, Toby, and my ideas. :)  
**

**Chapter 1- The Trip**

**Cameron POV**

I opened my phone once again to another one of Jade James', my best friend in the whole entire world, texts.

I crossed my legs in my black and white dress that had flowers on it (Picture on Profile) and read the text that said _your boyfriend's gawking at you… again._

I turned around and looked at Jake, my boyfriend and Jade's twin brother, with an eyebrow raised.

Let me back up, my name is Cameron, Cam, Jones, I've known the James' since I was a little kid (9 to be precise) and Jade and I have been best friends since. Maddie was just another sister to me (I was the oldest out of 5 younger sisters.) I'm a junior in high school which makes me 17. I've been dating Jake James for a year-in-a-half. I'm also pregnant with his kid (1 ½ months along.) I wasn't really showing so no one noticed. Yet. My parents kicked me out when I told them, and I've been living with Jake, Jade, Maddie, and Dana ever since. They've all been **very **supportive of me and Jake dating, and my pregnancy.

I shut my phone and sighed, and leaned against Jake's chest since he was sitting behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I saw Jade roll her eyes, and start texting JJ, Jade and me's other best friend.

I saw Jade, Jake, and Maddie's dad, Colin James, smile at Jake and me. I smiled back.

I saw Maddie look at me and I smiled at her, and she grinned.

Colin's new wife, Brandy, was pacing in front of her car, and I heard her say, "Don't even try and defend her, OK?"

"I won't," Colin said.

"'Cause this is exactly what I expected, and you said she wasn't gonna do this." She said, and I raised an eyebrow and looked at Jade, and she was staring at the chick like, _really?_

"I am so sorry, Brandy," A woman in a black suit with blonde-brown hair, and brown eyes who was Dana James say, "Court went over."

"You know what, save the excuses, we both know why you were late." Brandy said storming off.

"Wow, dramatic much?" I muttered quietly so only Jake and Jade could hear.

Jade smirked, and Jake chuckled, and I guess Maddie heard because she smiled at me.

Dana sighed and said, "Look, I know that she thinks that I intentionally ruined her big day, but I promise you-"

"-No don't worry, Dana," Colin started, and I looked at Jake's game that he was playing in front of my slightly bulging stomach. He shut his game.

"COLIN!" I heard Brandy yell, and Jake put his hands on my stomach, and his head on my shoulder.

Colin then got in the car, and drove away, and Dana sighed, and turned to us.

"So, other than the grand finale, how was the wedding?" She smiled at us, and I smiled a small smile.

"Can we just go?" Jade asked, storming away to the dark blue mini-van.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend, and stood up with Jake.

"I totally missed a scrimmage because of you," Jake said, and stormed away to the car too, leaving me behind.

I shook my head slightly at the two of them. Twins.

"The wedding was perfectly fine-"

"-Except for the bride of course, who wasn't you." Maddie said cutting me off, "So, what's for dinner?"

I chuckled. She was small, but she had an appetite.

We then got in the car, and I got in the back next to Jake. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I peeled the heels off of my feet. God, those things hurt.

"PIZZA TIME!" I heard Dana yell, and Jade kept bobbing her head to the music, and I kicked her leg, and she looked up at me, and I said, "Dinner."

She sighed, and I ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

I hopped onto the counter, and Jake kissed me on the cheek, and started getting the pizza out of the box.

"Where's your sister?" Dana asked, and Jake said, "I don't know. With that emo screamo junk she listens to she probably can't even hear you."

"Hear what?" Jade asked coming into the kitchen as I kicked Jake's upper thigh.

"Are you dissing me again?" Jade asked, turning to Jake, and looking at me, and I slightly nodded as Jake said, "Oh please, will you get over that already?"

I sighed as we re-visited the problem at the beginning of the year.

But before either of them started anything, I got in front of Jake and put a hand on his chest, and Dana got in front of Jade, and yelled, "Woah, woah, woah, over what?"

They both got silent immediately and said simultaneously, "Nothing."

Jade grabbed plates, and Jake turned to put the food on the oven tray, and I sighed, Wimps.

"Well, whatever nothing is, it's put you two at odds the past few months, and you know what, I'm getting tired of it." Dana ranted.

Jade looked at me, and gave me a look that said, _did you talk to him about it?_

I shook my head no.

"What, so it's OK for you and dad to fight, but not us?" Jake asked, and Jade and I looked at each other that said_, did he just say that?_

"You know if you are referring to what happened today at the church-"

Then the phone rang, and Dana muttered, "Perfect."

I went and stood behind Maddie as she did homework.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Dana said.

"Of course you do." Jade said, and I gave her a look that said, _really?_

"Hey, Cameron," I heard Maddie say, and I looked at her, and bent down and said, "Yeah?"

"Are Jake and Jade going to be OK?" Maddie asked, and I chuckled and said, "It's just a phase, they'll get over it."

I gave Jade a look and that said, _you better get over it. Soon._

"Alright, the jury's in on the case that I'm working, but we are going to continue this conversation tomorrow." Dana said.

Jade said, "Can't; totally slammed for tomorrow."

"Me too, way busy," Jake said, and I raised an eyebrow at that.

We had school, and then he had basketball practice. Then what?

"What about you two, you booked too?" Dana asked Maddie and I and I said, "I got a doctor's appointment otherwise than that no."

Maddie said, "I'm afraid you're gonna have to take a number this time mom."

I chuckled, and said to Maddie quietly, "Good one."

Maddie smiled at me and so did Jade.

"I'm gonna be home in a couple of hours could you two please try not to kill each other, okay?" Dana said, and then left the room. The door slammed telling us she was gone.

I sighed, waiting for a long night.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I heard a groan, and the slam, and heard Jake say, "Baby, time to wake up."

I sighed, and rolled over into his warm chest.

I felt him laugh, and looked up at him, and he said, "Time to go to school."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "For you, Jade, and Maddie, yes, me no. I have a doctor's appointment at 9."

Jake sighed and leaned down to look at my stomach and said, "Make sure my little guy/girl is OK, alright?"

I laughed at him, and he looked up at me and said, "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you too."

He smiled, and kissed me. There was no urgency, just love and passion.

After a minute of that, I pushed Jake off me, and he rolled onto his back, and I hopped off the bed.

Dana had let me sleep in Jake's room because, I mean, we've already seen each other naked, and the doctor already told me I couldn't do anything sexual while I was pregnant (and Jake was already over protective as it was) so she wasn't worried at all.

I stood up, and pulled Jake off the bed, and pushed him out of the room. He groaned and I said, "Go use the bathroom or something."

I then shut the door, and stripped of my tank top, and black shorts that I wore to bed.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. Now I know why pregnant ladies think they're fat. 'Cause we start to look fat. I sighed, and slid on a black underwear set, and a white camisole, and some capris, and a plum colored cardigan, and black ballet flats.

I slid on the last flat as Jake came in the room. He headed for the closet, and said, "You look hot."

I smiled at said, "Thanks."

I then grabbed my black messenger bag that I used as a purse/book bag, and walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs, and walked in the kitchen just as Jade started tickling Maddie.

I raised an eyebrow, and Dana said to Jade, "Not in the house, and eat something. A glass of juice isn't breakfast."

I smiled at little and Jade glared slightly at me. I hugged her, and she smiled, and I grabbed some fruity puffs out of Maddie's hands, and sat down, and she brought two bowls over.

Jake then came in the kitchen and said, "I'm going to the gym after school, and then a party at Caroline's."

I immediately ignored eye contacted with Jade.

Jake and Caroline used to date. She's hated me ever since Jake and I started to go out. Jake didn't like her when they were dating; he said she was too clingy. But I still don't like her.

"What party at Caroline's?" Dana asked, and I poured some fruity puffs in a bowl, and poured some milk, and I said to Maddie, "Need a ride to school?"

She shook her head no, and said, "No thanks, I'm gonna ride the bus."

I nodded, and Dana said, "No, it's not OK. You find out and have them call me."

I smirked, and looked down at my bowl, and stuffed some cereal in my mouth- busted.

"And I suppose you're going to Caroline's as well?" Dana asked Jade, and I laughed, and stuffed more fruity puffs in my mouth.

"As if; I wouldn't be caught dead at her house," Jade said, and I muttered, "Amen."

"Trust me, she wouldn't be caught dead inviting you or any of your friends," Jake said, and I looked down at my bowl, and gripped the spoon.

I felt Jade, Jake, Maddie, and Dana's gaze on me. I guess they were waiting for me to say something but when I didn't, Jade went to hit Jake, but he dodged. Damn.

"Alright, enough, if Caroline's mother calls me, then you can go to the party, OK? But I want you to come home, before you do." Dana said, and Jake rolled his eyes, and I shook my head.

"Keep rolling your eyes and you're not going." Dana said, and I ate some more cereal.

"Whatever," Jake said, and I sighed, and grabbed my bag, and said, "I gotta get going, see you guys later."

I hugged Maddie and Jade, and Dana handed me her keys.

I grabbed them, and hugged her, and when I walked into the living room, I was pulled over.

It was Jake.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Jake said, and I said, "Forget it."

I started to walk away again, and Jake grabbed my arm, and said, "Cam, baby, please look at me."

I turned and looked at Jake and said, "What?"

"I really am sorry." Jake said, and I sighed and said, "I know. Come here."

I held open my arms, and he grabbed my waist, and wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my head, and said, "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you too. Now I have to go."

Jake kissed me on the lips, and I walked out to the mini-van, and got in to go to my appointment.

I hopped in the car, and next thing you know, Jade is in the passenger's seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She adjusted her hat, and said, "I don't want to ride the bus."

I sighed, and said, "Fine."

I pulled out of the driveway, and headed for the high school. I dropped Jade off at the corner and she said, "Good luck."

I smiled, and she started walking the last bit to school.

I started my drive again, to the doctor's office.

"Alright, well, he looks alright." The doctor said, and I looked at the doctor with confusion.

"Do you mean I'm having a boy?" I asked him, and he said, "Yes, you're having a boy."

I smiled, and thought, _Jake's gonna be so happy._

"Well, visit me in the next 2 weeks, and you'll be set." The doctor said, and I smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

"No problem, Cameron." He said, and helped me off the table.

I grabbed the towel that he handed me, and I wiped the goop off of my stomach.

I grabbed my bag, and I walked into the reception room, and walked up to the woman there and said, "The doctor wants to see me in 2 weeks again."

She nodded, and started typing on her computer, and said, is Thursday at 10, o'clock, alright?" She asked, and I nodded and said, "That's perfect."

She handed me a card, and said, "Have a good day, Ms. Jones."

I smiled and said, "You too."

I walked out of the room, and out of the building.

I got in the mini-van, and I started driving home.

I pulled into the driveway, and walked in behind Maddie, and she yelled, "MOM, I'M HOME! SO IS CAMERON!"

I smiled, and dropped my bag beside Maddie's in the living room, and headed for the kitchen, and grabbed some pickles, and peanut butter. I had been craving that a lot.

I opened the peanut butter, and grabbed a pickle, and dipped it in, and stood in the doorway to Dana's office.

"How was your doctor's appointment?" Dana asked me, and I said, "I found out what I'm having."

She smiled, and asked, "What is it?"

"A boy," I said, and Maddie squealed, and ran over and hugged me.

I laughed, and Dana asked Maddie, "Hey Maddie, did I ever show you this puzzle?"

She held this sort of puzzle looking thing.

I grabbed another pickle, and munched on it, and Maddie said, "I don't think so."

She grabbed it, and started messing around with it, and the next thing you know, the piece that was in the middle, is on the floor.

Dana picked it up and said to Maddie, "What an exceptional child."

"How was school?" Dana asked after a second, and Maddie immediately said, "The same old, so?"

I raised an eyebrow. What was I missing?

"So what?" Dana said, and Maddie said, "So are we going, or not?"

"Going where, the mall? Because I am desperate for a ride." Jade asked, walking in the house, and I smiled at her, and she looked grossed out at what I was eating.

"Not the mall, Uncle Henry's." Maddie said.

I knew about Uncle Henry as much as Jade and Jake knew- he died, and Dana was like his own child to him, and she used to visit him as a kid.

"That guy you used to visit as a kid? That Uncle Henry?" I asked, and I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and Jake asked, "What about Uncle Henry?"

I whacked him on the chest, and I said, "Eat before you talk."

He laughed at me.

"You know, since fate has gotten us all together in one place, um, I would like to convene a meeting." Dana said, and Maddie hopped into a chair, and I grabbed a pringle out of Jake's hand.

"Yeah, I don't have time-"

"-Well, you need to make time. Plus, Cameron, has something to tell you also." Dana said, and Jake looked at me with an eyebrow raised, and I said, "I'll tell you later."

"Um, years ago, I, uh, inherited some property from my uncle-"

"-Who died in a spectacular car crash." Maddie said.

"You didn't tell us that part." Jade said, and Jake and I said, "Really?"

"That's beside the point." Dana said to Maddie.

"The point is, someone wants to buy it, and we need to go up there, and sign some papers." Maddie said, and I smiled.

"Maddie," Dana said.

"Sorry," Maddie said.

"This money will go a long way into paying for your college. And um, you know what, I think a weekend in the country might be good for us." Dana said.

"So we're going," Maddie asked, and Dana nodded, "Alright."

I went and sat down in the other chair, and I sat meditation style.

Jake and Jade were in shock.

"Together, as a family," Dana said, and Jake said, "What?"

"When?" Jade asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Dana said, and I sighed, and leaned my head on my hand. I had no problem with it.

"But tomorrow's-"

"-Saturday!" Jake said interrupting Jade.

"That's final." Dana said.

Jade and Jake sighed, and Maddie said, "Yes."

I chuckled at her.

I tossed some more clothes into a duffel bag, and Jake sat down on the bed next to it. I closed it up, and sat it next to his beside the door.

Jake was now lying on the bed, and I jumped on the bed next to him. He pulled me closer, and kissed me on the nose and then the lips and said, "So what'd you need to tell me?"

I smiled and said, "I know what we're having."

Jake's face lit up.

"What's it gonna be?" He asked me.

I smiled and said, "We're having a boy."

He smiled and said, "A boy? Really?"

I nodded, and he grabbed me in his arms, and said, "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you too."

He then got up, and I curled up under the covers, and he got in next to me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my head, and then my lips, and he said, "Night, Cam."

I smiled and said, "Night Babe."

I then laid my head on his chest, and he wrapped a protective arm around my waist, and he said, "I'm glad we started going out Cam."

I smiled and said, "Me too, Jake."

**AN: Would you read more of this story? ****Please Review!  
**


	2. Uncle Henry

******This story is based off the movie, Secrets of the Mountain. I only own Cameron, Toby, and my ideas. :)**

**Chapter 2- Uncle Henry**

**Cameron POV**

I leaned my head on the window as we passed horses, plains, trees, and mountains.

I turned back to my notepad that had a list of baby names on it.

So far there was:

_Caleb  
Seth  
Toby  
Ryan  
Tyler  
Max  
Matt  
Matthew  
Josh  
Joshua_

Jake took the notepad away and said, "I like Toby the most."

I liked it too, that was for sure.

"It sounds like a good name." Jade said, and Maddie said, "Yeah, it is a good name."

Then Dana said, "I like it."

I smiled and said, "OK, now we need a middle name. 1 down, 1 to go."

Jake smiled, and kissed me on cheek and said, "It's alright, we'll figure it out."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, you're right. We also have 7 ½ months."

They all laughed and said, "What? I like to be prepared."

We passed a sign, and it said, _Welcome to Telsa Falls._

"Alright, you go get ice cream. I'm not gonna be long. Alright?" Dana said, once we pulled up in front of the real-estate agency.

"Sure," Jade said.

I unbuckled, and Jade got out, then Maddie, then me, and then Jake.

Dana headed towards the real-estate agency, and Jake, Jade, Maddie, and I headed towards the ice cream parlor across the street.

Jake grabbed my hand, and I intertwined our fingers, and we walked across the street. Jade and Maddie were in front of us, and I laughed when Maddie grabbed Jade's phone because she hadn't stopped texting yet.

We walked into the ice cream parlor, and Maddie and Jade ordered chocolate, and Jake and I ordered rocky-road.

We sat down at a table, and Jade said, "Let me see that list again."

I grabbed the notepad out of my purse, and handed it to her.

"How about… Matthew?" Jade asked, and I said, "Toby Matthew James. Not bad."

"It flows together," Jake said, "I like it."

I smiled and said, "Me too."

"I can't believe you two are having a boy, he's gonna be so cute!" Jade gushed.

And I slid closer to Jake. Jade was kind of scaring me.

"What?" Jade asked once she noticed us all staring at her like she was crazy.

"Nothing," Maddie, Jake, and I chorused, and we ate more ice cream.

After a few minutes, Dana came into the parlor, and she said, "Time to go."

We threw away the ice cream, and Jake insisted on giving me a piggy back ride.

"Jake, I don't need one. It is 10 feet. I can walk." I said, and Jake pouted, and I sighed and said, "Fine."

He grinned, and I hopped on his back, and he put his hands a little bit under my butt, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He carried me over to the mini-van, and I hopped in, and crawled into the back, and Jake hopped into the passenger's seat this time, and Jade got in behind Jake, and Maddie got in behind Dana.

Then we drove on.

* * *

I sighed, and looked at the giant driveway to the house.

Jake grabbed his basketball, and high-tailed it out of the car.

Jade grabbed her iPod, and did the same thing.

Jeez, they're so alike. No wonder, they're twins.

I got out, and Jake said, "Wow."

I looked at the house and I understood what he meant. The house was well, creepy-looking, to put it simply.

I stood next to Maddie, who was standing next to Jade.

"Its kind-of beat up," Jake said.

"It's been a while since it's seen any love." Dana said.

"Yeah," Jade said, and Jake came over, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's got the whatever you do don't go into the-"

"-Basement sort of vibe." I said interrupting Jade.

She turned and smiled at me.

We've been best friends for so long we knew what the other was thinking.

"I think it's awesome! Let's go inside." Maddie said, and dragged Dana inside.

"I'll wait out here, until you break through the cobwebs." Jade said.

"Me too," Jake said.

"Yell out if you see anybody in a hockey mask." I said.

Jade laughed, and I shrugged and said, "What?"

She shook her head, and continued doing whatever she was doing on her phone.

I sat on the hood of the mini-van, and sighed.

Jake tossed his basketball into the air over and over again.

After about 15 minutes I said, "Maybe we should check on them."

Jake said, "I think you're right." He helped me off the hood of the car, and we walked into the house and Jake yelled, "HELLO?"

"Anybody in here?" Jade asked, and Jake had a death grip on my waist. Geez, over-protective much?

We walked into a room, and Dana, Maddie, and an old guy were standing in the room. The guy was old, had wrinkles, and gray hair. The typical old guy.

"Uh, guys, this is Uncle Henry." Maddie said, pointing to the old dude.

Wait, Uncle Henry, that's dead, Uncle Henry?

"Yeah, right, nice try squirt." Jake said.

"So you're Jake I take it, and you're Jade?" The old dude asked. Creepy.

"But I don't know who you are," The dude said again looking at me. Jake stepped in front of me.

I stepped out from behind him and said, "Cameron."

He nodded, and "Uncle Henry" looked at Dana and said, "You ever Google yourself? Oh, it's quite interesting."

Alright, this has gone from creepy to stalker level now.

"No, Maddie is telling you the truth. Years ago, I let your mother think I was dead." "Uncle Henry" said.

What?

"And I'm still waiting for you to tell me why." Dana said crossing her arms giving him the Lawyer look.

"W-W-Well, it's rather a long story. It would be better if you could stay over, and I could tell it properly." Henry said.

Dana chuckled, and Jade started freaking out and said, "Wait, wait, wait, so we're actually like, going to sleep here?"

"Just, go to the van and bring in your stuff." Dana said, and Maddie said, "Yes, yes, yes!"

She ran out to the car. Who gave her sugar?

I sighed, and followed her out to make sure she doesn't hurt herself.

I grabbed my bag, and threw it over my shoulder, and grabbed my messenger bag too.

Jake grabbed his bags, and so did Jade, and I followed Jake and Jade upstairs.

Jade walked into one room, and Jake walked into the one across from it, and I walked in after him. There was only 5 rooms so I was sleeping with him again.

We dropped the bags on the bed, and a lair of dust, popped up from the bed. Gross.

I turned and looked at Jake and he said, "Some vacation."

I nodded and said, "Yep."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and said, "The thing making it better is you and Toby here."

I smiled, and kissed him, and he started walking around, and I looked at the dresser, and I decided to go look at Jade's room.

I walked in, and sat on her bed as she looked at some little container.

Then a stick came straight towards me, and I yelled, "HOLY SHIT!"

And I ducked right as it went where my head was.

Jade turned and looked at me, and then looked at the stick, and looked at Jake and me's room.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Jade and I yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was loaded." Jake said, and put down his little gun thingamajig.

I looked at where my head was.

Jade slammed her door shut, and I said, "Exciting day so far, huh?"

Jade looked at me, and we cracked up.

**Dana POV**

"So, let's hear it. What's this all about?" I said.

"About a book; a personal journal actually; written in code actually. What do you remember about Nigel Fowler?" Henry said.

"I remember he didn't like me very much. Although he always pretended that he did." I said.

"I tried to mentor him, until I found out he had ulterior motives." Henry said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nigel would blow up the sphinx if it means it made money for him and his people." Henry said.

"And you had no idea," I asked.

"No, I really didn't, not until the day he tried to force me off the road. Here sit down," Henry said motioning to a chair.

I sat down on the arm, and he said, "But since then I have found out an awful lot more about this guy."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like when he was studying with me, he'd been hired by these very dangerous guys, who had very wealthy clients, who were willing to pay small fortunes for rare antiquities." Henry explained.

"OK, so what does this mysterious journal have to do with Nigel, and you pretending to be dead?" I asked.

"I had formulated this theory about what was really inside the mountain, and I stupidly shared it with Nigel," Henry said, "You know the last day that I saw you, Nigel had overheard a conversation with a rare book seller in London. This guy had found this journal in the library of a Scottish Castle. And I think that Nigel felt that if he could get to it first," I nodded and said, "And eliminate you-"

"- And you too. Don't forget what a threat you are to him." Henry said.

"Then he could get whatever was inside of the mountain with nobody standing in his way," I said.

Henry nodded.

**Cameron POV**

After a few minutes of laughing, I said, "Later Jade."

She smiled, and I left the room, and walked into Jake and me's room, and he said, "Sorry about that."

I smirked and said, "Yeah, right."

"I seriously didn't know it was loaded." Jake said, and I nodded, and his stomach growled, and he grabbed his basketball, and my hand, and pulled me downstairs, and we walked into the room that Henry and Dana were in.

"What about food? I'm running on empty here." Jake said, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, we've got a, uh, a full pantry. I can whip something up. What do you think?" Henry asked.

"Alright," Jake said, and Henry stood up, and Dana said to Jake who was messing with his basketball again, "Not in the house."

"Ah, why not? It's a good as place as any. You know what actually, I have an old hoop hanging on the side of the shed." Henry said.

"No way," Jake said.

"Way, yes way, right?" Henry said turning to Dana.

She mouthed yes way, as Henry said, "Yes way."

"Alright, OK." Henry said, and Jake pulled me out the door, and to the shed.

He picked me up, and I laughed, and he pulled me over to it, and he said, "Wow. This thing's old."

"Everything here's old." I said, and Jake said, "You're not old."

I laughed, and he said, "Try it."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're crazy." I said, and Jake said, "No I'm not. Come on try it once."

I sighed, and said, "Fine."

He helped me get it aimed, and shot it for me, and I laughed when it went through and he said, "See, you're good at this."

I raised my eyebrows, and said, "Yeah, you technically shot it!"

He laughed, and swung me around, and said, "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you too."

I sat on a tree-stump that was nearby, and Jake went and shot some hoops, and of course they made it.

I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed the ball as it went sideways, and tossed it to Jake, and Henry came over.

"Hey, this reminds me of Dana when she was your age." Henry said.

Dana did basketball?

"You talking about Dana as in my mom, Dana?" Jake asked.

"Uh huh, I put that thing up for her to practice. She became quite an ace. She never told you?" Henry said.

"That would require us to have an actual conversation." Jake said.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"Nothing," Jake said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Between her job, sports, and their dad's shared custody, there's not a lot of free time."

"I see." Henry said.

"But it's cool though, you know." Jake said.

"Right, cool." Henry said.

"So you two hungry? Henry asked.

"Yeah," Jake said, and I stood up, and brushed off my butt.

Jake grabbed my hand, and Henry asked, "So what's going on between you two."

"We're dating," Jake said.

I nodded, and said, "I'm also pregnant with this idiot's kid."

Henry looked at us shocked.

"Really," Henry asked.

Jake and I nodded, and he said smiling, "Cam's 1 and ½ months along."

I rolled my eyes, and Jake continued, "We figured out the name today since we found out what we're having."

I smiled, and Jake wrapped an arm around my waist as we made our way inside the house.

"Oh really?" Henry said.

"Toby Matthew James," I said, and Jake smiled, and Henry asked, "Does Dana know?"

"Yeah," Jake said.

"What about your parents?" Henry asked me.

I glared at the floor.

Jake sighed, and hugged me.

"Her parents kicked her out once she told them. My mom immediately offered to take her in." Jake said. I smiled and said, "Best time I've had in a while."

"That's good." Henry said, "I'm happy for you two."

I smiled, and Henry started dinner.

* * *

"This is amazing Uncle Henry," Maddie said as she shoveled food into her mouth.

"It's just a little recipe I picked up in Egypt while I was surveying the Temple of Carnac." Henry said.

We were sitting at the kitchen table, and I was sitting at the table next to Jade with Jake across from me, Maddie across from Jade, and Henry and Dana at the ends of the table.

"You want some?" Henry asked Jake.

"Actually, I could use a little more, please," Jake said, and I looked at Jade and said, "Did he just say please?"

Jade laughed, and Maddie said, "So what's inside the Mountain, Uncle Henry, and what's it have to do with pirates?"

"Ah, well, you remember Captain Kid, don't you Dana?" Henry asked.

"Course," Dana said.

"What did we decide that he was doing that afternoon you saw him up on the mountain?" Henry asked.

"You saw him?" Maddie asked.

"Yep, in here," Dana said pointing to her head, "He was burying treasure."

"Oh no, turns out he wasn't. He was **digging** for treasure," Henry said.

I put some more food on my plate, and Jade said, "How'd you figure that out?"

"Inadvertently; I was studying a totally different subject, and I came upon this shipping manifest, and it told of two vessels that were bought by the Earl of Lands-down a Scottish Archeologist." Henry said.

"So why did Earl buy these boats?" Jake asked.

"Earl was his title doofus, not his name." Jade said, and before anything could start, Dana said, "OK, let's let Uncle Henry finish his story."

"Well he needed the boat for an expedition in 1689 to this mountain." Henry said, and I said, "Why this mountain?"

"Because he thought he knew what was inside, and he wanted to see whether he was right." Henry said.

"Well, did he find out?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, was he right?" Jake asked.

"Yes, he found out, and yes, he was right." Henry said.

"So what happened to him?" Jade asked.

"Well, on his way back to Scotland to organize a proper scientific excavation, he was captured and tortured by your friend, Captain William Kid." Henry said.

"Did he tell the Pirates about the mountain?" Maddie asked.

"Yes he did. And then they foolishly killed him." Henry said.

"Why foolishly?" Jake and I asked at the same time. Jake smiled at me.

"Because he told them where the mountain was, but he didn't tell them how to get inside." Henry said.

"The secret was lost forever?" Maddie asked.

"Not quite," Henry said.

We cleaned up dinner, and we moved into the living room.

"I mentioned that the Earl commissioned two ships didn't I?" Henry asked.

"Right, well, what happened to the second one?" Jake asked sitting in a chair, and before I sat down on the floor in front of his legs, he pulled me into his lap. I smiled, and wrapped an arm around his neck, and played with his hair.

"Well, it escaped Kid, and it returned home to Scotland, carrying with it this journal." Henry said, and held up an old looking journal.

"You beat Nigel to it," Dana said as Jade, her, and Maddie walked in and sat down.

"Yes I did. Unfortunately it was written in a complex code." Henry said.

"Did you break it?" Maddie asked.

"No, I tried for 18 years, believe me. But it took a super computer in Zurich to finally crack it." Henry said.

"So what do the codes say?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's in the journal?" Jake asked.

"Tell us, please?" Maddie begged.

"Well, the journal describes what the Earl saw as he descended into the heart of the mountain." Henry said.

"Which was?" Maddie urged.

"Which was what I'm going to tell you… first thing in the morning," Henry said.

"Come on!" I said, and everyone groaned, and Jade said, "That's not fair."

"That's it, that's all you're getting. Sorry." Henry said.

I groaned, and Jake gripped me, and stood up, and I squealed, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

He carried me upstairs, and he dropped me on the bed, and I shut the door and changed into a tank top, and a pair of Jake's shorts.

I slid into bed, and he said, "Night, I love you."

"I love you too, night." I said, and laid my head on his chest, and he wrapped an arm around my waist, and he kissed my head, and we fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!  
**


	3. The Mountain

**This story is based off the movie, Secrets of the Mountain. I only own Cameron, Toby, and my ideas. :)**

**Chapter 3- The Mountain**

**Cameron POV**

I sighed, and opened my eyes. Jake was still asleep, and I looked at him. He looked peaceful.

I smiled, as he groaned, and opened his eyes.

"Hello," He said, and played with my hair.

I smiled and said, "Morning."

He stood up, and leaned down and kissed me, and then stretched.

I hopped out of the bed, and pulled on Jake's jacket that he wore yesterday, and I slid on some house-shoes, and ran down the stairs while putting my hair up in a ponytail.

I smiled as I saw Maddie in the kitchen with Henry.

I laughed when she said, "HI!"

"Morning squirt," I said, and messed up her hair.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, and sat in a chair at the table.

"Pancakes," Henry said, and I smiled and turned to Maddie, and she was smiling at me, and I said, "You told him that's what I've been craving didn't you?"

She nodded, and I smiled, and hugged her and said, "Thanks, Maddie."

She smiled, and Henry put a pile of fresh pancakes on the table, and I grabbed one, and before I took a bite, it was taken out of my hands.

Jake had grabbed it, and stuffed it in his mouth.

I glared playfully, and grabbed another pancake, and ate it.

Jade came down, and I smiled at her, and said, "PANCAKES!"

She laughed at me, and grabbed one, and had eaten at least a dozen. But I was eating for 2 people, so it was okay.

"How would you all like to go on a hike?" Henry asked.

"Yeah!" We all said, and he said, "Meet me downstairs in 15 minutes, and we'll leave."

"What about mom?" Maddie asked, and Henry said, "Let her sleep. She can catch up with us later."

I smiled, and ran up the stairs.

I dressed in a red tank top and a red, black, and white flannel shirt over the tank top with it un-buttoned, some jean shorts, and some cowboy boots with my green and red Clemente backpack.

I turned around after doing my hair in a better ponytail, and I looked at Jake, and he was dressed in jeans, hiking boots, and a red black and white flannel shirt.

I rolled my eyes, and ran downstairs. I walked into the kitchen, and I heard Jake laughing.

I grabbed my water bottle, and filled it up, and put a couple of snacks in there including my pickles and peanut butter.

Jade, Maddie, and Henry came downstairs, and Maddie said, "I love your shirt."

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Maddie."

Jake came downstairs, and Jade, Henry, and Maddie looked at him to me, back to him, and then to me, and Jade laughed and said, "You two are matching."

"It's not funny." I said, and Jake kissed me on the head and said, "Its fine by me."

They filled up their canteens, and got their snack, and we walked out of the house, and Henry said, "We're gonna race through the woods, and then we're gonna go up the hill."

I smiled, and Jake picked me up and held me bridal style, and I laughed, and he kissed me on the lips, and set me down.

I hopped on his back, and he gave me a piggy-back.

"So what did you see up here Uncle Henry?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, spill," Jake said.

"You can trust us. We're family," Jade said.

"Yes you are, even you Cameron," Henry said, "Well let's start out with this; I want you to tell me everything you know about the Aztecs."

"They were from Mexico," Maddie said, and Henry said, "Well, that's where they ended up, but even their own legends say they originally came from the Herons."

"Herons as in birds?" Jake asked while turning around to walk backwards. I was still on his back so, I was now backwards too.

"Right, according to their mythology, if one were to follow their migration of the Herons, they'd end up where the Aztec civilization was born." Henry said.

"Anybody ever try to find it?" I asked, and Jake turned to walk correctly, and Henry said, "Yes they did in 1519. Montezuma was the Aztec leader, and he sent a thousand warriors, and a golden mask, which was a symbol of their revered Sun God, back to the place in which they all were born."

"Which was where exactly?" Jade asked. And we stopped walking.

"I believe that you're standing on it." Henry said, and Jake and I looked down, and I muttered, "Holy shit."

Jake smiled at me, and I hopped off his back. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and he leaned his chin on my head. I put my hands on his hands.

"Cool," Jade muttered, and Jake asked, "So these Aztecs buried a gold mask, right here under our feet?"

"Way, way, way, underground; this mountain is nothing but a honeycomb of caverns and tunnels. Now you see, I think that the Aztecs found a way in, and they built a temple to house their God, and then they disappeared. Forever." Henry said.

Damn. Either Uncle Henry was telling the truth, or he was a **really** good story teller.

"So how do we get inside the mountain?" Maddie asked.

Jade and I laughed at her eagerness.

"We've got 4 days to figure that one out. Assuming your mother will let you stay of course." Henry said.

We all gave her looks that said, _**PLEASE!**_

Dana laughed at us, and she said, "I'll think about it."

We started our way down the mountain, and Jake insisted on carrying me back. Geez, this boy is gonna drive me crazy. Once we got close to the house, I hopped off, and he went and scared Maddie and Dana who were talking in front of Henry, Jade, and I.

They screamed.

"Hello!" I heard, and I turned to the voice. It was guy.

Dana ran over to him and he said, "Hey there, I hope you don't mind my dropping by."

"Not at all," Dana said, and he held a manila folder.

"I got the copies of the agreement that you signed, and I thought that it'd be better if I give them to you in person rather then you know, by mail." He said, and by then Jake was back by my side, and we were both giving the Dana a look that said, _who is this guy?_

"That was very nice of you," Dana said, and grabbed the folder, "Uh, um, Mr. Kent, this is my whole family, Jade, Jake, Cameron, Maddie, and Uncle Henry."

"Did your father practice law at Tesla Falls?" Henry asked, and Mr. Kent said, "I, uh, inherited his clients when he passed away about 2 years ago now."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I knew your father very well, he was a good man." Henry said, and Mr. Kent said, "Yes he was, thank you."

"We're going on a treasure hunt if you want to come along." Maddie said, and Dana said, "Maddie," As Mr. Kent said, "Oh that sounds-"

Then they both shut up.

This was now awkward.

I heard Jake chuckling behind me, and Jade was trying not to smile, but was failing miserably, and Maddie looked embarrassed because she caused the 2 adults to be embarrassed.

"Alright then, um, let's all break up into groups." Henry said.

"Me and Uncle Henry!" Maddie said, and Henry said, "OK, what's your first name?"

"Uh, Tom," Mr. Kent said.

"Tom, why don't you go with Dana? Is that OK?" Henry asked.

"Uh, that works for me," Tom said, and Jake said, "Wait, so that leaves me stuck with Jade?"

I gave Jake a look, and his eyes widened. He didn't even realize he was _stuck_ with me too.

"Who's stuck with who?" Jade asked glaring at Jake.

_**Am I invisible?**_

I cleared my throat, and they shut up. They had some sucking up to do now.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Maddie asked.

"Carvings in stone of a hummingbird," Henry said.

"Hummingbird," Tom said.

"Yes, the Aztecs believed that dead warriors came back as hummingbirds; blue hummingbirds to be exact." Henry said.

"Aztecs huh? Sounds cool," Tom said.

"The journal says that when you find one carving you can find two more. You got that?" Henry asked. Jade and I nodded. Maddie said, "It can lead us to the Sun God's temple."

"Exactly," Henry said.

"Woah, Hummingbird carvings, Sun God's temple; I got it." Tom said.

"You're on, let's get some sandwiches, and refill our canteens, and head on out. Welcome Tom." Henry said, and Jake picked me up, and I screamed of course, and he carried me inside.

"You up for this?" I heard Dana ask Tom.

"Does Montezuma want revenge?" Tom asked. I laughed.

"Don't answer that." He said once he realized what he said.

"You really think there's something inside this thing?" Jake asked while climbing the mountain.

"Why shouldn't there be?" Jade said.

I slid slightly, and Jake grabbed my hand, and helped me.

"I don't know, the whole Aztec thing sounds a little whack to me." Jake said.

"Well then sit it out. You're good at that." Jade said, and I sighed. Here we go.

"We're supposed to be a team, remember," Jake said.

"We stopped being a team a while ago; remember?" Jade said.

"That's it. I'm taking a break." Jake said, and I sat on a rock a little bit behind him.

"What? Again? We just took a break." Jade said.

"That wasn't a break. That was lunch." Jake said.

Jade drank some of her water, and I pulled out my pickles. I hate cravings.

I munched on one, and Jade said, "I don't know how you eat that."

I shrugged and said, "It tastes good to me."

Jake looked at Jade, and she said, "What?"

"You know it wouldn't kill you to at least try and fit in." Jake said, and I raised an eyebrow. Fit in? Really?

"With your puffed and buffed crowd," Jade said, and I chuckled, "Yeah, no thanks."

"Yeah, right, better to avoid the competition, not worry about how you look." Jake said.

"I'm not in competition with you them, or anyone else." Jade said.

"All I'm saying is if you stop trying so hard to be a freak, then maybe somebody would ask you out." Jake said.

**DID HE JUST SAY THAT?**

Jade threw her water bottle at him, and I bet my mouth was open, and Jade said, "If I wanted a date I could get one. And I promise you, it wouldn't be with your brain dead-"

Jade stopped. Aw, it was just getting good. Not that I was enjoying it or anything.

"Wait a second, move," Jade said, and started heading towards the rock that Jake was sitting against.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked. And moved.

I stood up, and she started brushing off the stuff on the rock, and there was a mockingbird carved into the rock.

"Yes," Jake said.

They laughed, and I said, "Maybe we should tell the others."

"Yeah, we should." Jade said, and we started back down the mountain.

Jake helped me down, but once we got on even land, we started running. Once we got to the house Jake yelled, "WE FOUND IT!"

"We found a carving!" Jade said.

"What?" Tom asked, and we stopped in front of Dana, Maddie, and Tom.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, what's all the yelling about?" Henry said.

"We found it." I said.

"We found the Hummingbird." Jade said.

"No, fantastic where?" Henry said.

It was on a rock underneath some moss." Jade said.

"You actually found something?" Tom asked us.

"Yeah," Jade, Jake, and me said.

"It was about 45 minutes from here." Jake said.

"Come on," Jade said, and they started back.

"Hold on, stop, calm down, it's getting dark." Dana said.

"No, your mother's right." Henry said, "We really can't go until the morning."

"The Sun Gods waited 500 years, one more night's not gonna make a difference. Plus, I think Cameron needs a rest with that baby." Henry said.

He was right. I did need a rest. I was tired, my feet were most likely swollen, and then I just ran 45 minutes in 15. Plus, I was carrying a kid.

"Oh shit!" Jake yelled, and literally swept me off my feet, and held me bridal style in his arms.

"We need to get you inside." Dana said, and Jake carried me inside. They set me on the couch and I said, "I'm fine!"

Of course I was lying through my teeth when Jade had a hard time getting off my boots.

My feet were cantaloupes.

Jake carried me upstairs, and lied me down in bed, and helped me change. I told him I could do it on my own, but he wouldn't listen.

I was sitting in the middle of the bed, and Jake sat down next to me, and kissed me, and said, "I'm sorry, we forgot all about you and Toby."

I smiled and said, "My feet only hurt a little, Jake."

He smiled, and stripped his shirt off. Oh, my, God. I looked away, and he sat in front of me, and he now had a shirt on.

"You want anything?" He asked me. I shook my head yes, and said, "Water."

Jake nodded, and kissed me on the head, and said, "I'll be back."

I stood up and went into the bathroom once Jake left.

I picked up my shirt, and-

Holy shit.

"JAKE!" I yelled, and there was a crash, and the pounding of footsteps.

Next thing you know, Jake's at the bathroom door.

"What happened?" He asked, out of breath.

"Look," I said, and pointed at my stomach, and there was a bump. Jake walked into the bathroom, and put his hands on my stomach.

"You scared me. I thought something had happened." Jake said, and I smiled and said, "Sorry I did that to you."

He smiled at me, and kissed my stomach, and then Jade, Maddie, Henry, Dana, and Tom were in the bathroom door entrance.

"What happened?" They all asked, and I said, "My baby's showing."

They all smiled, and Jake picked me up again, and put me on the bed, and said, "Go to sleep."

I nodded, and he kissed me, and I said, "Love you."

"I love you too, Cameron." Jake said, and he winked, and left the room for my peace and quiet.

**Jake POV**

I groaned, and slowly stood up out of bed. God, I was thirsty.

I quietly walked out of the room, trying not to wake up Cam.

I walked down the stairs, and saw a light in Henry's office.

I walked in, and turned on the lights.

Jade gasped, and said, "You are so sick!"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," Jade said.

"Right, you're trying to figure out how to use the carving, so you can be the big hero." I said, and walked over to her.

"Was not," Jade said.

"Are so," I said.

"Was not," Jade said.

"Are so," I said, grabbed the other end of the Journal that Jade was holding.

"Give me the book," I said, and Jade said, "No."

We started tugging on it, and it tore.

"No way," Jade said, and we slowly put it back on the desk.

"What just happened?" Jade asked.

"We just trashed a 300 year old book, is what just happened." I said.

"We are so DOA. This is AYF." Jade said.

"Stop spelling, we're talking not texting." I said.

"Wait, what's this?" Jade asked, and pulled a small red string that was in the Journal and I said, "What is that?"

"Whatever it is, I bet even Uncle Henry didn't even know it was there." Jade said, and I said, "We should go wake him up." I started for the door.

"No," Jade said, "We should check it first. It's probably nothing."

"OK, be careful," I said, and Jade pulled the string out, and I said, "Be careful."

"I am," Jade said, and she slowly pulled of the string, and opened the paper.

She laid it out on the desk, and said, "It's a map."

"Of the inside of the mountain." I said, and looked at it. There was a giant outline of the mountain, and small tunnel drawings.

"What now?" Jade asked.

"What did the book say about the carving?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Jade said.

"Jade," I said, and she said, "OK, alright, it said that the second carving would be 20 paces due east of the first, and the third would be 30 paces south of the second." Jade said.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"No, it also says that um, look here," She said pointing to writing on the page, "Standing in the center a triangle is formed, bear witness, morns first raise a door is formed."

"Morns first raise- that's gotta be sunrise, which is in what, an hour and a half?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll go wake the others," Jade said walking to the door. I grabbed her arm and said, "Wait, forget it. By the time they get up we'll have missed dawn."

"Which means we'll have wasted another whole day," Jade said, and I said, "So let's leave a note, go find the entrance, and come back and get everybody else."

"Uh, OK, we're gonna need flashlights, batteries, matches, compass, and anything else you can think of. Meet me outside in 5 minutes?" Jade said.

"Let's do it." I said, and finished writing the note, and put it under the book.

I ran upstairs, and quickly and quietly got dressed. I kissed Cameron on the head, and she smiled, and I said, "I love you, Cam."

I then grabbed my back pack, and everything we'd need, and ran out of the house with Jade.

"Where do we go?" Jade asked.

"Shh, they're asleep, come on," I said, and Jade said, "I know."

"Let's go," I said, and Jade said, "I'm coming!"

We ran off not knowing someone was watching us.

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!**


	4. The Entrance

******This story is based off the movie, Secrets of the Mountain. I only own Cameron, Toby, and my ideas. :)**

**Chapter 4- The Entrance**

**Cameron POV**

"Cameron, Cameron, Cam, wake up!" I heard.

I groaned, and opened and said, "Maddie?"

"Jake and Jade just left," Maddie said, and muttered, "Damn it."

I hopped out of bed, and said, "Go get your mom up."

Maddie ran out of the room, and I dressed in a white tunic shirt, green Eloa shorts, brown hiking boots, and grabbed my tracker backpack, and threw my hair up into a ponytail.

I ran downstairs, and filled up 3 water bottles (Maddie was going to come whether her mom said so or not.)

Maddie came downstairs dressed, and ready to go, and I gave her a flashlight, and said, "Put batteries in this for me."

She sat down, and started to fill it up, and Dana came downstairs, and said to us, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going with you of course," Maddie said, and I nodded and said, "You don't know where it is, and here I am."

"Uh, no you're not," Dana said to Maddie and me.

"You'd still be asleep if it weren't for me." Maddie said.

"Well, I don't care." Dana said.

"Then you better get some rope," Maddie said, and Dana and I looked at her in confusion and I said, "Rope?"

"To tie me to the chair, otherwise I'm going to follow you." Maddie said. I nodded, and chucked some food in the bag, and flashlights, rope, and matches and other things in the bag.

Dana sighed and said, "Alright, I don't have time to argue. But you two, stay close to me."

I nodded, and Maddie said, "Yes."

We walked out of the house, and headed for the mountain.

We stopped once we lost their footprints, and I said, "The clearing that we found the hummingbird carving is near the top of the mountain which means we need to take the trail that leads upwards."

"Now aren't you glad we came along!" Maddie yelled, when Dana smiled and started to take the trail upwards.

I smiled and said, "I am."

Maddie smiled at me, and we followed Dana.

I was now at a jog, and was now in front of Dana and Maddie.

"Slowdown will ya, my legs aren't as long as yours." Maddie said, and I said, "It's 45 minutes from the house; we should be there any minute."

I sighed, and we continued up the mountain, and when we got to where we were yesterday I said, "We're here."

Dana looked at the Hummingbird carving and said, "Amazing."

There was a bright orange ropes tied, and there were ropes crossing in the middle.

"Amazing's here; Jade actually remembered what I taught her about finding the in-circle of a triangle." Maddie said. I looked at her in shock. Jeez, this kid was a genius.

"Shouldn't you have like, a giant forehead or something?" Dana asked her.

I nodded in agreement.

"This is reality mom, not the Sci-Fi channel." Maddie said like she was talking to a 4 year old.

I rolled my eyes and looked up, and the other rocks. There was an X on one of the rocks.

"Well, why don't we use that incredible noodle of yours and figure out where your brother and sister went, OK?" Dana said.

I started walking over to the rocks, and I heard Maddie say, "Already did, they went up there."

She pointed at the X, and Dana sighed, and they followed me, and Dana said, "Cameron, be careful."

I smiled, and got to the smaller platform, and walked over to a tiny cave.

"This is so lame, I like got up in the middle of the night for nothing," I heard Jade say.

I walked in, and Dana went in front of me and said, "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Yeah, coming here without me?" Maddie said, and Dana pulled her back, and she said, "Hey! I told you to wait outside."

"Well as it turns out this whole inside the mountain thing, is highly overrated." Jade said, and I walked over to them and chuckled. It was just another hummingbird carving on the wall.

"Yeah, all that hoopla for a goofy little tunnel, and another one of those stupid little Hummingbird things," Jake said, and he punched the carving, and I stood up when it moved.

Jake grabbed me when there were cracking sounds. Oh shit.

"That doesn't sound good," Jade said, and I closed my eyes, and the ground caved in.

"AH!" I screamed.

Dana was first, then Maddie, then Jade, and then me, and then Jake.

We were in this tunnel thing.

We dropped into this water, but damn that water was not cold. If any hotter we would be boiling.

I swam upwards, and gasped for air, and coughed.

"Maddie," Dana said, and helped Maddie stay up.

"Is everybody alright?" Dana asked.

Jake came up right beside me, and asked, "Are you OK?"

I nodded.

"We're all cool, we're all cool!" Jade yelled, and Jake said, "That was sweet!"

I looked at him in shock, and said, "We could've died!"

We swam over to some rocks, and Dana got up, and Maddie said, "It's warmer than the pool at Hawaii."

Dana helped Jade up, and she said, "Any hotter and we would've been poached!"

I laughed as I got out of the water, and said, "True that!"

I sat down, and strung out my hair. I think I made a mini pool.

"Why is it so hot down here? My clothes will be dry before I know it." Jake said, and I shook off my backpack.

"Yeah, well, not much of a silver lining considering we can't get out the way we got in." Dana said.

I re-did my ponytail, and looked at my sunglasses that were on my belt, and slid them in my backpack.

"Which leaves us stuck down here," I said, and Jake said, "Not to worry."

"We have a map," Jade said triumphantly.

Jake took out a soup container, and said, "You can keep it hot, keep it cold," He dumped out its contents, and pulled out a piece of paper after some matches, "Or, keep it dry."

He handed it to Dana, and she asked, "Where'd this come from?"

Jade and Jake looked at each other, and Jade said, "Uh, from a l-little accident we had with Uncle Henry's journal."

Dana then opened the map, and Jake sat by me and said, "How're you doing?"

I gave him a look and said, "I'm tired, cranky, and I didn't eat. So, I'm not the happiest person."

Jake smiled, and kissed me on the head, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a hug and said, "We'll get out."

I smiled at him.

"Come here you guys," Dana said.

We gathered around the map, and Maddie said, "Uncle Henry said, where Captain Kid was digging, was actually a collapsed air vent."

"Which is probably this one," Dana said pointing to one of the holes close to the top of the mountain.

"The only other vent right… here," Maddie said, and pointed to another passageway, and it was apparently OK, "Is how the Earl got out."

"Yeah, 300 years ago, what are the odds it's even still there?" Jake said, and I shrugged. He had a point.

"Whatever the odds, they're the only ones we have." Jade said, and Jake rolled his eyes.

"OK, Uncle Henry said they dug this shaft, to get air to the warriors that were building the temple." Dana said.

"So we find the temple." I said, and Jake said, "And we find our way home."

* * *

"OK, so tell me again what the note on the map says," Jake said.

We had been walking for about 15 minutes, and Jake was in the front, I was behind him, then Maddie, then Dana, and then Jade.

"By odious rots, salt to nose, offend they not, of tis thy compass rose." Maddie said.

"Is that English?" Jake and I asked.

"Duh," Jade said.

"The compass rose is the circle of a map that tells you directions." Dana said.

"And odious rot is what you smell." Maddie said, and then I smelled something foul. I waved my hand in front of my nose to get some air circulating under there.

"Oh, what I'm smelling now that's disgusting." Jade said, and I said, "What is that?"

"Jake!" Maddie said, and turned to my boyfriend who was in the lead unaffected by the smell.

"It's not your brother, its sulfuric acid." Dana said.

"Well I don't care what the clue says, my nose is totally offended." I said, and Jade smiled.

"So we must be on the right track," Maddie said, and Dana said, "Which just goes to show you if we work together-"

Dana was cut off by a, "Woah."

"Jake," Dana and I said, and I walked towards the sound.

I walked over to him, and there were square holes in the wall.

"What are those for?" Jade asked.

"No idea," Jake said.

"Can you see what's inside?" Maddie asked.

"Be careful," Dana said, and I bit my lip.

Jake started clearing away the cobwebs, and he screamed, and ran backwards.

He fell into the wall that broke, and then there was a blood-curling scream.

"JAKE!" I yelled, and ran into the wall with everyone behind me.

I helped him up, and he grabbed my hand.

Maddie then looked around, and let out another scream. God, can she scream.

I then looked ahead of me and-

Holy shit; there were hundreds of skeletons lining the walls.

I turned my head into Jake's chest, and he held me there.

After a little while of that, Dana asked Jake, "You okay?"

"Way better than these guys," Jake said. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and leaned my head against his chest.

"Thank God for that," I said, and Jake smiled down at me.

"Sorry for the hysterics," Maddie said, and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, your big brother screamed louder than you did." Jade said, and I gave her a look, and Jake said, "Did not."

"Okay, you two stop bickering please." Dana said.

"Hey, look those could be useful right?" Maddie asked, and we looked at what she was looking at- torches.

"Good job sweetie." Dana said.

Jake grabbed one, and lit a match, and lit the torch.

"Ha, ha, excellent," Jake said and smiled at me, and shook my head but still smiled.

* * *

"Well, it looks like we'll have to go through to get to what the Earl calls the Canyon." Dana said.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You mean we have to… walk through all these dead guys?" Jade asked.

"Oh don't be such a wuss." Jake said, and grabbed my hand and we started walking down the 'hallway' to get to 'the Canyon.'

"Easy for you to say, you're used to hanging out with bone-heads." Jade said, and I said, "Jade, cut it out!"

"Shut up; not you Cam," Jake said, and winked at me.

"No you shut up," Jade said. I groaned.

"Shh," Jake said.

"You're a jerk," Jade said, and Jake said, "Be careful with your torch."

I sighed; this was going to be a long trip.

**AN: Sorry about the late update.**

**How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!**


	5. The Bridge

**********This story is based off the movie, Secrets of the Mountain. I only own Cameron, Toby, and my ideas. :)**

**Chapter 5- The Bridge**

**Cameron POV**

I watched as Jake kicked in a hole that was boarded up.

"It's a tunnel," Jake said, sticking his head in.

Jake then went in, and I followed after him. He had the map now, and I was told (by him of course) to hold onto his jacket.

"With or Without?" Jade asked sticking her head in.

"No bones about it," Jake said, and I said, "You're good."

Jade then came in, and said, "Oh thank goodness."

"JAKE!" I heard Dana yell.

"WE'RE IN HERE!" Jake yelled.

"Does the map say where we're headed?" Dana asked.

"It says, good care be praised, death's hand is near, the spot well blazed by an Aztec tear." Jake said, and Jade said, "Well that made less since than the last clue."

"OK well let's break it down," Dana said, "Good care be praised?"

"Ah, be careful," Jade said.

"Death's hand is near- well, that's obvious," I said, and Maddie said, "And a little scary."

"So what is a spot well blazed by an Aztec tear?" Jake asked.

"It sounds like my- JAKE LOOK OUT!"

I immediately pulled on Jake's jacket, and stopped him from going off into a cliff.

Dana helped us back onto the platform, and Jake said, "Good call, squirt."

I let out a shaky breath.

I looked down into the whole. The meaning bottomless pit- apparently came from this.

"Man that is one long fall." Jake said, and I said, "Wouldn't want to fall down there."

"Maddie stay away from the edge," Dana said.

"Don't worry, Jake and Cam are watching out for me." Maddie said, and I turned and smiled at her.

"Ha, whatever," Jade said.

"You know what I've had about all I can take," Jake said, and they started.

"This is not the time," Dana said.

"Or the place," I reminded them.

"Our lives are in danger, do you understand that?" Dana asked, and they nodded, and Dana said, "Maddie, take hold of Cameron's pack, and follow her and Jake up the trail, OK?"

"OK," Maddie said, and she grabbed my bag, and Jake led us down the trail.

**Jade POV**

"Alright, I want to know what happened between the 2 of you," Mom said.

I didn't say anything.

"Look, Jade, I know the divorce was hard," Mom said.

"It's not about that," I said.

"Then what?" Mom asked.

"You're gonna think it's stupid," I said.

"Try me," Mom said.

_(Flashback, _**normal**_)_

_My phone rang, and I grabbed it from my bag, _

"**You know Jake's friend Mark?" I asked.**

"**Of course," Mom said.**

_I had a text saying, _

_Come to BB practice if you want to go to prom with me. Mark_

_Cameron looked at my phone, and she said, "Don't go."_

_I looked at her and said, "You know I like Mark."_

"_Just, don't go." Cam said._

_I sighed and said, "Fine."_

_Cam smiled at me, and she walked out of girl's locker room._

"**A few months ago, I got a text from him after 6****th**** period gym class asking me to go to Junior prom. Cam told me not to go tell him yes, but I ignored her." I said.**

_I sighed, and walked out of the girl's locker room, and down the hall to basketball practice._

_All the cheerleaders were laughing._

_They made a path so I could get through._

_I walked over to Mark, and he turned around, and I said, "Yes, What time?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" He asked._

"_What time are you going to pick me up?" I asked again._

"_For what?" He said._

"_For the prom," I said._

"_You and me?" He asked._

"_I got your text," I said._

"_That's not funny guys, even if I wanted to take the freak to the dance, which I don't, you'd be the last act in the carnival, I'd ask." Mark said._

_I stood there in shock._

_The last person. Freak?_

_I looked at Jake, and he was looking around, and meeting anyone's gaze but mine._

_Then he looked at one person, and his face fell._

_I looked over and it was Cameron._

_She saw me and mouthed, I tried telling you._

_Cameron came over to me, and glared at the cheerleaders and then she turned to Jake, and said, "We're done."_

_She guided me out of the gym._

_End Flashback_

"See, pretty stupid huh?" I asked.

"No, why didn't you come to me?" Mom asked.

"Since the split with dad, I don't know, you just always seemed to have your plate full." I said.

"It's 'cause I kept it that way. To be able to get past my problems, with your father, which had nothing to do with you guys. I've been so unfair to you Jade. I'm sorry." Mom told me, and I let a tear slip.

We walked on, and Mom said, "I didn't know that was why Cameron and Jake broke up."

I smiled and said, "She knew that it was going to happen because she was in the inner group of the team's girlfriends."

Mom nodded, and said, "I knew I liked her for a reason."

I smiled and said, "That's why she's my best friend."

"How'd they get back together?" Mom asked me.

I smiled and said, "Well…"

(_Flashback, _**Normal)**

_The doorbell rang, and Cameron stood up from her couch, and walked out of the living room and I heard her say, "What are you doing here Jake?"_

_My eyes widened, the traitor was here._

"_Please, let me explain," Jake said._

_I went and stood in the doorway to the main room._

_Jake looked like he had literally ran here from basketball practice. He was sweaty, had his basketball bag, over his shoulder, and his book bag, and he looked out of breath._

"_You don't need to explain, you did what you did, now leave!" Cameron said._

"_Please, I tried talking to them-"_

"_-Stop, just stop." Cam said interrupting Jake._

"_Cam, please listen," Jake said._

"_No, just leave Jake." Cameron said, and shut the door, and she turned around, and she was crying._

_It was easy to tell that she and Jake were in love._

_Though I don't know why she broke it off with him._

"_Why'd break it off with him? It's easy to tell that you two are madly in love with each other," I said._

"_Because, I told him what the guy's girlfriends were going to do and I told him to try and talk to the guys and try and get their girlfriends to not do it. I don't know if he tried, but I guess I won't know. But I can't be happy with someone who hurt my best friend," Cameron said, and burst into tears._

"**Jake literally stalked her for weeks. You want to know the reason Jake got a black eye wasn't because he got hit in basketball, it was because of Cam." I said with a laugh.**

_Cam groaned, and tossed out another bouquet of flowers from Jake._

"_You know, I'm getting very tired of him," Cam said._

_I laughed, and we walked to school._

_We walked into the school, and Cam went to her locker (which was next to mine) and opened it, and there was another bouquet in there._

_Her eye twitched._

"_Want me to throw them out?" I asked. She nodded, and I grabbed the card and read it. Some old cheesy line again._

_Cam sighed as I grabbed it, and said, "Maybe I shouldn't have told him my locker combo."_

"_Yeah, but if you didn't then you would've-"_

"_-Are you defending him?" Cam asked cutting me off. I shut my mouth._

_She smiled and I threw away the bouquet._

_I went back to the lockers, and Cam was being harassed by Mark._

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Cam asked angrily._

_Mark kept going on with some cheesy love poem._

_He kept doing, and Mark said after the poem, "Do you have anything to say to him?"_

_Cam leaned forward and said, "You can give him this for me," And it looked like Cam was about to kiss Mark, but she leaned back, and punched him._

_Mark fell on his butt._

"_Give him that for me." Cam said, and walked off with me laughing behind her._

"**Mark literally punched Jake in the face, and Mark said it was from Cam," I said laughing.**

"**Wow, what happened then?" Mom asked.**

"**Well…" I said.**

_I followed Cam into the house, and we walked up to her room._

_She sat on her bed, and we started our homework (after Cam went and got snacks which was peanut butter and pickles.)_

_After about an hour there was something hitting Cam's window._

_She groaned, and looked out her window, and said, "I'm gonna murder him."_

_I walked over and looked out her window, and Jake was throwing pebbles at her window, and Cam leaned out her window and said, "If you break my window, I'll come down there, and make sure you can't have children!"_

"_BUT I WANT THEM TO BE YOUR KIDS!" Jake yelled._

_Cam leaned in the window, and said, "Well then we would have a problem."_

_I sighed, and said, "Yeah, that would be a problem."_

"_CAM, COME TALK TO ME, PLEASE!" Jake yelled from outside._

_Cam sighed and said, "Might as well, I'm tired of getting bouquets."_

_She stood up, and walked out of the room._

End Flashback

"After that, she came back in the room, and she said, that they were back together, don't know what happened except that she said he told her something really cheesy." I said.

Mom laughed.

**Cameron POV**

We were in a corner, and Jade and Dana walked over and Jade said, "There is no way, I am setting foot on that thing."

"Amen," I said, and Maddie said, "Really something isn't it?"

"Yeah, something totally terrifying," Jade said.

"Jade and Cameron are right, this thing's hundreds of years old, we're not gonna risk walking on it." Dana said, and I smiled. Yay, no walking on the creepy bridge.

"Well, no choice, according to our map, the bridge is the only way to get across." Jake said, and I sighed, and looked down the hole, and my stomach did flips.

"I'm gonna be sick," I said, and Jake wrapped me in his arms.

"There's the bad news," Maddie said, "Good news is if we survive-"

"-Wait, no, no, no, no good news starts with _if we survive_." I said leaning my head up from Jake's chest.

"Well when, we survive, we'll be really close to the temple," Maddie said, and Jade made a face at her, and Maddie glared at Jade.

Jake helped me stand up, and said, "And hopefully the airshaft is gonna get us out of here. So I figured I carry across Maddie first-"

"No, no, if we go, we go together as a family, or not at all." Dana said.

Then this dude came out, grabbed the map, and Jake yelled, "Hey, hey!"

"Jake!" Dana said, and Jade grabbed my arm. She knew I would go after Jake.

The guy grabbed a torch, and swung the fire at Jake, and he dodged it.

"JAKE!" I yelled, and Maddie came and held on to me scared for her brother.

The guy hit the leg that was holding the bridge, and Maddie screamed, "JAKE," When the dude almost got him.

The guy hit the other thing that was holding the bridge up, and Jake **followed him on the bridge that was slowly breaking.**

Jake ducked as the guy almost hit him in the head, and as the dude made a run for it, Jake tackled him.

He kicked Jake in the face, and he almost went off but didn't.

Then the bridge started bouncing.

"Jake, you alright?" Jade asked.

Jake slowly got up, and he said, "Come on, hurry!"

Dana said, "Let's go."

He helped Maddie across, and Dana went on, and then Jake yelled, "Jade come on!"

Jade slowly went on, and I followed after her, and she grabbed Jake's hand, and we were halfway across when, the bridge let out.

"AH!" I screamed, and I was flung sideways, and hit the wall, and grabbed a branch.

"JAKE! JADE! CAMERON!" I heard Dana yell.

I was holding on by a branch. And my hands were cut up, because I had my hands sliding down the wall trying to see if I could grab anything.

"JADE TAKE MY HAND!" Jake yelled. He bent down, and held out his hand and she said, "I can't I'll fall!"

"Take my hand you won't fall," Jake said.

"Jade, trust me," Jake said.

She grabbed Jake's hand, and he helped her up.

"Go ahead, I've got your back," Jake said.

"About time," Jade said, and she climbed up, and then I guess Jake realized I wasn't there because he yelled, "CAMERON! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I yelled, "DOWN HERE!"

I was little bit below Jake and Jade, and I was hurt too.

His eyes widened. I then realized what he was looking at; my hands were literally dripping blood.

He climbed down a little, and said, "Cam, I'm coming!"

My hand slipped and I said, "Jake, I'm not gonna make it!"

"YES YOU ARE!" He yelled, and he looked me in the eye, and I realized he was crying.

"I can't lose you again." He said, and he held out his hand, and I grabbed it, and Jake helped tug me up.

My other hand grabbed the bridge that was now against the wall, and when I got level with Jake, he climbed up with me, and he went first to help pull me up, and he right as I stuck out my hand to grab his hand, the reinforcements broke, and the bridge fell.

**AN: CLIFF-HANGER! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The End and Epilogue

******This story is based off the movie, _Secrets of the Mountain_. I only own Cameron, Toby, and my ideas. :)**

**Chapter 6- The Temple**

**Cameron POV**

**Previously**

_**My other hand grabbed the bridge that was now against the wall, and when I got level with Jake, he climbed up with me, and he went first to help pull me up, and he right as I stuck out my hand to grab his hand, the reinforcements broke, and the bridge fell.**_

**Jake POV**

"CAMERON!" I yelled, and she let out a blood-curling scream, and there was a, "SMACK!" I looked over the edge, and Cameron had fallen on a rock platform. She wasn't dead, but she was hurt.

I looked at Jade and said, "You still have that rope?"

She nodded, and grabbed it out of her bag, and I started tying it around my waist to go get Cam, and Jade and Maddie were holding the other end of it, and mom said, "You are not going down there."

"Yes I am," I said, and Mom grabbed my arm and said, "No you can't. We can come back for her."

"If she stays, so do I," I said, and I was serious.

"I'm staying too," Jade said, and Maddie nodded her head in agreement.

Then I realized what an impact Cameron had on our lives.

She was the glue that kept Jade and I from actually killing each other, she was an older sibling that Maddie needed when Jade or me wasn't there, and in a way, she took care of us. She checked Maddie's homework, cooked dinner, made sure fights didn't happen, and made sure mom actually got sleep. She was important to us, and we would keep her as long as we could.

"Alright, be careful," Mom said, and Jade found a rock that was in the ground to tie the rope onto, and Maddie, mom, and Jade held onto the rope, and I jumped down to Cameron.

She was lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Cam," I said, and her eyes opened slightly, and I said, "Hey."

"Am I dead?" She asked, and I shook my head no.

"You're alive but hurt badly," I said, and she said, "My foot is killing me."

I looked at her right foot, and there was a bone sticking out of her boot.

I said, "Alright, Cam, I'm gonna carry you back up, OK?"

Cameron nodded, and I picked her up bridal style, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I yelled, "ALRIGHT, PULL!"

You could hear them grunting, and we slowly went up, and after a while, we finally made it to the top. I put Cameron on the ground, and mom looked at her foot and said, "Oh my God."

Cameron looked like she was having a hard time staying awake.

I sat down in front of her, and put her head in my lap, and she said, "I'll be fine, go ahead."

Dana looked at her, and Maddie and Jade shared scared glances.

Cameron thought she was fine.

I picked her up in my arms, and said, "Come on, we need to get moving, she's losing a lot of blood."

Dana nodded, and we all headed off into the direction of that Fowler guy.

"Jade," I said, and she looked at me and stayed back a little, "I should've stood up for you, with Mark, I mean, I'm sorry."

She nodded and said, "Well, you pretty much saved, me from falling into a bottomless pit, so, we're even."

"So, we good?" I asked, she nodded, and said, "We're good. Now let's get out of here, and get Cameron to a hospital."

I nodded, and looked at my girlfriend in my arms. She was snuggled up to my chest, and had two arms wrapped lazily around my neck.

I started to walk just a little faster when I looked at her foot again.

"We found it," Maddie said, and I turned the corner and was shocked because there was giant pyramid in the mountain.

"What happened?" I heard.

I looked down, and Cameron was looking at me with hazy eyes and I said, "I'll tell you later, OK babe?"

She nodded, and wrapped her arms tighter around my neck. I kissed her on the head, and Jade said, "It's real!"

"And we found it," Jade said, and Mom came over and said, "I'm proud of you guys."

You could see the Fowler guy's light on the pyramid.

There was a giant flock of black things, and Cam said, "That's weird."

"Totally," Jade said, and mom said, "They're bats. Lots and lots of bats."

Cam was now on my back with her head on my shoulder and arms wrapped around my neck, and we were now on the level with the temple.

Mom said, "Do you guys have any idea how important this sight is? How much scientists can learn by studying the art and architecture."

"Too bad Uncle Henry isn't here to see this," Maddie said, and I said, "Nobody's going to see this unless we get out of here to tell them about it."

"But we can't get out without finding the airshaft," Jade said, and I said, "And we can't find the shaft without the map."

"Well let's go get the map, come on." Mom said.

* * *

We walked into the temple, and Cam shifted slightly, and I said, "You okay back there?"

She chuckled and said, "Immense amounts of pain, and the world is spinning. Otherwise than that I'm good. And pretty comfy."

I smiled.

"NIGEL!" Mom said, and the Fowler guy apparently named Nigel was in the middle of taking the mask.

"It's so beautiful," Maddie said.

"And so mine," Nigel said glaring.

The mask was solid gold, and looked very heavy. It was uniquely carved, and well very pretty. And expensive.

"You're not taking that mask," Mom said, and Nigel said, "Oh no? Who's going to stop me? You?"

"Not her, THOSE!" Maddie said, and pointed up, and there were spears hanging from the ceiling.

They started shaking, and Cam gasped, and buried her head in my back.

The Nigel guy screamed as they fell, and I turned away as did everyone else.

When we didn't hear anything else we looked up, and Nigel was still intact, and didn't have a spear in him.

He was crouched on the floor with his hands on his head with the mask under him.

He looked up, and chuckled and said, "Well if that stopped me, you certainly won't. Get out of my way."

"You have to get by us," Mom said.

There was crumbling sounds, and the wall started to close in, and Nigel said, "Now what?"

Then Cam said, "This is kind of Indiana Jones."

I smiled. She thought of the oddest stuff.

We all looked at mom and she said, "Take Cameron and Maddie, and get out, GO GO GO! I'll be right behind you!"

We started running out, and we got out, and waited for mom.

"Wait! Where's mom?!" Maddie asked.

"I'll go back for her, take Cameron," I said, and Maddie and Jade grabbed Cameron, and I said, "Go ahead!"

"Go where? We don't have the map!" Jade said, and Maddie said, "He does!"

Then Nigel ran out, and I said, "Where's my mom?!"

"STAY BACK!" Nigel said, and he ran off.

I followed the girls inside.

**Cameron POV**

Maddie ran inside, and Jade said, "MADDIE! DON'T!"

I sat down, and pushed Jade towards the entrance, and she ran in.

Jade followed afterwards, and I felt dizzy all the sudden, and then black.

**Jake POV**

I ran in, and Maddie's hat had stopped the door from closing all the way, and I heard, "DANA!"

It was Tom.

"Tom?" Jade asked, and we leaned against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Maddie asked.

"Henry found a second airshaft, I came here to help you." Tom said.

"Mom's still stuck in the temple. She might be hurt." Jade said, and at the mention of hurt I remembered Cameron, and I ran out yelled, "CAMERON!"

I saw Cameron on the steps passed out cold.

I grabbed her and said, "Cameron! Wake up!"

She didn't move.

I said, "Cameron, baby, please, wake up!"

I got a groan, and I said, "Cameron!"

She groaned again, and said, "Jake."

I picked her up, and Jade said, "Come on!"

We ran towards where the other airshaft was, but it was piled with rocks.

I shook my head, and said, "Cameron doesn't have that much time."

I sat her off on the ground to where she wouldn't get hurt anymore, and started grabbing rocks.

"The shaft caved in all the way from the top, we're finished." I said.

"All we can do is hope," Jade said.

"And keep digging." Maddie said.

We kept grabbing rocks and putting them to the side.

Then Maddie said, "Guys, listen!"

We listened, and it sounded like more bats.

Then Tom and Mom came into view.

"MOM!" Maddie yelled, and ran over to her.

"Don't tell me it's blocked," Mom said.

"I wish I could," I said.

Then what sounded like rocks crumbling, and Maddie said, "Do you hear that?"

"Someone's trying to dig us out!" Jade said.

"UNCLE HENRY!" Mom yelled, and I heard, "DANA!"

We then finally got a hole, and I looked at him, and he said, "Move back, I'm going to push these rocks your way!"

He pushed them, and they all fell down, and there was a pretty big hole.

"Send Maddie through!" Henry said, and we all pushed Maddie through, and Jade went, then I went, and Tom picked up Cameron, and I grabbed her from the other side, and Henry, "What happened?"

I got Cameron all the way through, and she was still out cold.

"I'll tell you later, but we need to get Cam to a hospital. Now." I said, and he nodded and said, "GO!"

I climbed out, and Jade helped me with Cameron, and I carried Cameron bridal style as I ran through the woods with Jade following me.

We made it to the house about 10 minutes later, and I was tired. But Cameron needed me. My baby needed me.

I put Cameron in the backseat, and Jade went and got mom's car keys.

I sat in the back, and Jade turned on the car, and stepped on it, and she drove over the speed limit as I held Cameron in the back.

I checked Cameron's pulse, and it was very faint, and I said, "Jade, hurry!"

She sped up more, and when we pulled up to the emergency room, I grabbed Cameron, picked her up in my arms, and carried her in saying, "Help! Please! She's dying!"

A coupled of nurses came over, put her on a gurney, and pulled her in the back, and one said, "You need to stay back here."

I watched as Cameron's form went behind the double doors, and I sat down in a waiting seat, and Jade sat next to me.

**2 Weeks Later**

**Cameron POV**

"YES! That's it; I beat you to the treasure for like the tenth time!" Jake said, and I rolled my eyes and Jade said, "7th time! And you only won because you skipped the secret passage way, which is totally cheating!"

I laughed at the two of them.

I had gotten out of the hospital 4 days ago with a concussion, a broken foot, bruised ribs, and major blood loss. I had on a white cast on my foot that was from my surgery and the major fracture. Otherwise than that I was fine. We were going to move down here, and everyone was fine with it. I was happy, and so were Jade, Jake, Maddie, Dana, Tom, and Uncle Henry.

"Will you please stop arguing and say good morning?" Mom asked, and Jade and Jake stopped arguing.

"Morning!" I said to Tom, and Maddie looked up from her book and said, "Good morning!"

"Morning!" Jake and Jade said.

Jake came over and sat next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Would you like some coffee?" Dana asked Tom, and I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder.

"No, no, I just came over to deliver some good news and some bad news." Tom said, and I looked at him waiting for it.

"What's the bad?" Mom asked.

"Well, you were right, looks like Oxford World Wide financing stopped financing on that check before it was cleared," Tom said, and I smiled.

"Well we were counting on that. And the rest of the news," Dana said.

Jake leaned forwards and did a drumroll.

I rolled my eyes.

"You still own the mountain," Tom said.

"YES!" Maddie said, and I smiled, and Jake kissed me on the head and said, "Alright!"

"So uh, what are you gonna do with it?" Tom asked.

"Well, it felt so good to reconnect as a family," Dana started.

"We had a meeting," Jake said.

"And voted unanimously to make it permanent," Jade said, and Maddie said, "By moving here!"

"And to mark the occasion, I have a little gift for Cameron, and Maddie!" Henry said coming out of the house with two boxes.

He put the bigger one in front of Maddie, and the smaller one in front of me, and Maddie and I opened them, and Maddie's was a new hat.

"That's for using your head, but also your hat!" Henry said, and I picked up the gift, and laughed and said, "It's so cute!"

It was a little baby outfit that said, _I love my Uncle._

I showed it to them, and Jake said, "That, is awesome!"

"So, who wants to for a hike, on our mountain?" Henry said.

"Why not?" Jake said, and he picked me up, and I grabbed the outfit, and he ran upstairs with me in his arms.

**7 and ½ months later**

I was sitting in the living room reading a book when I felt something wet. What the?

I then realized that my water broke. Oh shit.

Jade was next to me and I said, "Jade," she looked up and said, "Yeah?"

She saw the distressed look on my face and I said, "It's time!"

She jumped up, and said, "I'll call Jake."

Jake was currently on a hike with Maddie, Dana, Uncle Henry, and Tom.

She dialed Jake's number, and my eyes went wide when I felt the contraction, and said, "Jade, it hurts!"

"Breathe deeply!" Jade said, and then she said, "JAKE! CAM'S IN LABOR! HER WATER BROKE!"

I heard, "WHAT? I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

She hung up the phone and said, "Come on let's get you in the car."

I slowly stood up, and put a hand on my 9 month pregnant belly. She helped me wobble to the car.

I got in the back, and Jade said, "I'll go get the bag!"

She ran back in the house, and then came back with a baby bag.

She got in the driver's seat, started the car and said, "Let's get going!"

She started driving, and sped down the road, and I gasped as another contraction came, and said, "I am never sleeping with him again!"

Jade chuckled and said, "Sure you aren't."

We pulled up to the hospital entrance, and helped me out of the car, and helped me walk in and said, "PREGANANT LADY IN LABOR!"

People came running over, and Jade went back with me, and we got into a room, and about 20 minutes later, Jake ran into the room.

He came over and said, "Babe, you okay?"

I nodded, and he sat beside me, and held my hand, and we waited.

**5 hours later**

I sighed as I relaxed, and smiled as I saw my baby boy getting cleaned up, and Jake smiled at me, and kissed me, and said, "Did you great, Cam."

The nurse came over with my baby, and put him in my arms, and she said, "What are you gonna name him?"

"Toby," I said, and Jake said, "Toby Matthew James."

I smiled and ruffled his little blonde hair that would soon turn brown or black. He was the cutest baby. **(Picture of Toby on Profile)**

Jake smiled, and kissed his forehead, and Toby smiled.

I grinned, and said, "We did a good job."

Jake nodded, and said, "I have something to ask you."

I nodded, and he said, "Marry me?"

My eyes widened.

Say what?

He pulled out a ring, and I then noticed that the room was empty.

I nodded and said, "Yes, Jake."

Jake slipped the ring on my finger and said, "We're getting married."

Jake smiled, kissed me and said, "Yes we are."

**2 Years Later**

I smiled as I taught my Kindergarten class the alphabet.

The bell rang, and I said, "Have a good day you guys! Be careful, and don't forget to finish your drawings!"

They all said, "BYE MRS. JAMES!"

I smiled, and the lady who took them for the rest of the afternoon came in, and took my class away, and I sighed and sat down at my desk.

I had gotten a teaching degree online. Since I didn't take any breaks it was faster for me because I took it in the Summer too. I got asked to be a Kindergarten teacher, and I loved kids, so I took it. Jake's on his last year at College becoming a PE teacher since he loves sports, Jade's still trying to figure out what she wants to do, and Maddie's in high school still. Dana and Tom got together, and are living happily trying to get their wedding together, and Jake and I aren't married yet. We haven't had the time since having Toby though we thought of doing it during the summer so I wouldn't miss my class. I've started using Jake's name because since we were getting married why not already go ahead and use it right? Jake loved it, and so did Jade.

I rubbed a hand over my face, and looked at the stack of papers on my desk, and started grading.

I heard a knock at my door, and I said, "Come in."

The person opened the door and walked in, and I looked up, and it was Jake and Toby. **(Picture of 2 Year old Toby on Profile)**

I smiled, and Toby ran over to me, and I picked him up, and kissed him on the cheek, and said, "How's my two favorite guys?"

Toby smiled at me, and said, "Auntie took me out and got me a toy!"

I smiled and said, "That's nice. How about you daddy?"

I called Jake daddy when Toby was in the room because it was easier for Toby.

"I'm fine, I have my last final tomorrow, and I am done. And guess what?" Jake asked.

I raised an eyebrow, put down Toby, and said, "Go play with the toys, Toby, mommy and daddy will be over there in a minute."

Toby ran over to the play center and I stood up and said, "What?"

"They already offered me a job here," Jake said, and I smiled and said, "No way!"

Jake smiled, and I hugged him and said, "That's great!"

I leaned up, and kissed him, and said, "Let me get my stuff and we can go get something to eat."

Jake nodded, and went over to Toby and started playing with him.

He was a good father. He fit the role perfectly.

I smiled, and put all my papers in my bag, and put it over my shoulder, and Jake grabbed Toby, and I grabbed my keys, and they walked out, and I turned off the lights, and locked the door, and Jake grabbed my hand, and Toby started talking about his new friend that he made in daycare.

I smiled, and Jake smiled, kissed me, and we walked out of the school to go home.

_**The End**_

**AN: I feel like I sent another kid off to child. This makes number 8 of my stories finished. 0_0**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**P.S. I always thought Jake and Cameron's Theme Song would be _Sparks Fly_ By Taylor Swift though it has nothing to do with the movie. I just thought it went good with their relationship. :)**

**Once again I hope you liked it, and...  
**

**Please Review!**


End file.
